Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-5z}{6z + 8} - \dfrac{-2z + 11}{6z + 8}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-5z - (-2z + 11)}{6z + 8}$ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{-5z + 2z - 11}{6z + 8}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-3z - 11}{6z + 8}$